


a promising parting

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day 6: fall OR spring, Erebor Reclaimed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nwalin Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin can't ask for Nori tobe who he isn't.





	a promising parting

Nori in the spring is a restless creature who wants to roam, reach out beyond the confines of their reclaimed Mountain, to roam the wilds and ferret out the secrets that lie in the wilderness between Erebor and the Iron Hills.

 

To Dwalin, such a wandering spirit is often hard to live with, as he himself is well content in living in the Mountain, steady and unmovable, guarding and protecting.

 

‘But isn’t parting good, because reuniting is such good fun?’ Nori asks, on the eve of his leaving. He’s all packed up, has divulged vague plans on where he’ll be going to Dwalin and has pledged his findings to the service of their young King.

 

Dwalin touches Nori’s marriage braid, the gesture reverent, his heart clenching a little. ‘I’d prefer if you didn’t leave at all.’

 

Nori chuckles and tumbles Dwalin onto his back in their bed, which has seen secrets shared, pleasure kindled and brought into a bright passionate finish. ‘You say that every spring.’

 

He looks down at Dwalin from his perch atop Dwalin’s hips, unbound hair falling about, his pale skin freckled already from the kiss of spring sun, and he is gorgeous and Dwalin would give anything if he could ask him to stay. But he can’t, because Nori needs to be able to do what he wants, roam at will, if it is his want. 

 

Dwalin reaches up and recaptures the single braid still in Nori’s hair, a newly made braid that he'll only get to braid back come fall and Nori’s return. For ten springs has he done this and it doesn’t get easier. ‘I say it because it’s true and because I can’t ask you to stay.’

 

Nori turns his head to press it against Dwalin’s palm, pressing a kiss to the heel of his hand. ‘This might be my last trip for a bit,’ he says, slow and deliberate, ‘next year, I'll want to stay here.’

 

Dwalin looks at him, stunned. He knows what Nori means. They have discussed it, but have not come to an agreement, the first few years following Erebor’s reclaiming had been too unsettled to even think about it, but after that… It’s not that Nori has been averse to the idea, but he has been hesitant to settle down, to try becoming a family, not just a bonded braided couple. Yet there is always a wide besotted smile on his face whenever he holds any pebble and is so sure with them, never shrinking away from anything to do with them, including all actions required to keep pebbles clean.

 

‘Are you sure?’ Dwalin asks. 

 

‘We can try when I come back,’ Nori answers, looking down at him, smiling, ‘I can try for a more stationary life and I… I’d like a pebble of my own.’

 

Fall can't come quick enough, to Dwalin's mind.


End file.
